Wiedervereinigung und Trennung
by IWaitingI
Summary: Eragon kehrt mit Saphira und Glaedr auf unbestimmte Zeit nach Alagaësia zurück. Er trifft alle seine alten Freunde und es wird gefeiert ohne Ende. Bis das Böse das Haupt nach nur fünf Jahren wieder erhebt.


**Heimkehr**

* * *

Der Sturz des schrecklichen Herrscher Galbatorix und der darauffolgende Aufbruch von Eragon und seinen Gefährten Richtung Osten ist nun schon fast fünf Jahre her und trotzdem kam es ihm vor als wäre es gestern gewesen wie er mit den Varden die Hauptstadt Urû'baen eroberte.

 _(in Eragons neuer Heimat)_

"Na du Schlafmütze willst du den restlichen Tag faulenzen, die Anderen sind schon dabei unsere Sachen zu packen", meldete Saphira in seinen Gedanken.

Heute war es so weit er kehrte für unbestimmte Zeit zurück nach Alagaësia. Die Elfen die ihn nach Osten begleiteten müssen auf die Dracheneier aufpassen somit treten nur Eragon, Saphira und ihr Lehrmeister der Drache Glaedr, dessen Geist in einem goldenen Eldunari hauste, die interkontinentale Reise an.

Mit den Worten: "Du hast Recht lassen wir die Magier nicht warten", sprang Eragon auf und fragte Saphira in Gedanken: "Wie wärs mit einem Rennen? Wer als zuerst im Tal ankommt!" und fing an zu Sprinten.

Durch seinen elfischen Körperbau war Eragon schneller als ein Mensch jemals sein könnte, doch Saphira ist eine Drachendame und schon nach einigen Sekunden hörte Eragon die Flügelschläge seiner Weggefährtin und kurze Sekunden später sah er den riesigen blau funkelnden Körper über sich hinweg gleiten.

Leicht außer Atem und im Tal angekommen entdeckte Eragon seine Elfengefährten die gerade den Reisesattel auf Saphira's Rücken befestigten. Er schlenderte zu ihnen und begrüßte sie und bedankte sich in der Alten Sprache. Nun meldete sich Saphira in seinen Gedanken zu Wort: "Und das nennst du ein Rennen, ich hätte in der Zeit einmal um die ganze Insel fliegen können du Schnecke!". Eragon lachte innerlich laut auf und meldete frech zurück, er wolle sich vor der bevorstehenden Reise schonen, sonst hätte er sie locker geschlagen.

Nach einer förmlichen Begrüßung mit den Elfen sagte er zu Bloëdhgarm: "Na mein Freund, werdet ihr mich vermissen", welcher prompt in der Alten Sprache antwortete: "Jeder Tag ohne dich bereitet Schmerzen Eragon, wir haben jedoch unsere Aufgaben im Blick und werden diesen Ort in deiner Abwesenheit beschützen Argetlam". Eragon erfreute das Maß an Gefühlen die der Elf zeigte, da dies für Bloëdhgarm und die anderen Elfen unüblich war, doch etwas was ihn noch mehr erfreute wahr das er bald Arya sehen wird, in die er noch immer Hals über Kopf verliebt wahr.

Die Zeit für den Aufbruch war gekommen. Die Elfen packten die Vorräte für die Reise in die Satteltaschen und mit einem letztem Blick auf die kleine Siedlung, welche er mit den Magiern aufgebaut hatte, packte Eragon die Wehmut. Saphira machte sich ganz klein und mit einem Satz sprang sie in Richtung, breitete ihre riesigen Flügel aus und leitete die Reise Richtung Westen mit gleichmäßigen Flügelschlägen ein. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag meldete sich Glaedr in Gedanken zu Wort: "Ihr Küken nehmt mich also mit in meine verhasste Heimat?". Eragon überlegte kurz sich seine Antwort gut, den der Drache hatte Grund genug Alagaësia zu hassen, er hat in den Kämpfen gegen Galbatorix ein Bein, anschließend seinen Körper und seinen Reiter verloren. Nach der kurzen Überlegpause sagte Eragon: "Wir besuchen das freie Alagaësia, nicht welches du kennst". Glaedr schwieg.

Die Reise über den Ozean stellte sich für die ausgewachsene Saphira kein recht großes Problem mehr da und im schlimmsten Fall würden sie Glaedr bitten Saphira mit seiner Kraft zu unterstützen, den es gab zwischen den östlichen Länder und dem Kontinent Alagaësia keine Möglichkeit eine Zwischenlandung einzulegen. Jedoch war die Reise auch für Eragon anstrengend, eher für sein Gesäß, drei Tage im Reisesattel sitzen waren selbst für den Elfenkörper des Burschen eine Herausforderung, doch trotz des nicht perfekten Reisekomforts war Eragon glücklich. Die Reise mit seinem Drachen und ihrem Lehrmeister war ein Grund dafür, aber auch das er Arya, in die er schon jahrelang verliebt war, sehen würde zeigte sich in seinen Gefühlen. Aufgrund des Bandes zwischen Reiter und Drache fühlte Saphira die Gefühle von Eragon und sie merkte wie sehr er sich darauf freute wieder in seine Heimat zurück zukehren, auch sie freute sich auf jemanden, der smaragdfarbene Firnen welcher Arya kurz nach dem Fall von Urû'baen zur Reiterin gemacht hat, war in Saphira's Augen äußerst interessant. Dies hatte sie dem damals noch Jungdrachen auch gezeigt, als sie miteinander geflogen sind. Nun freute sie sich auf einen inzwischen fast ausgewachsenen männlichen Drachen mit dem sie sich gut versteht.

Es wurde nicht viel geredet, Glaedr blieb während der ganzen Reise ruhig, während Eragon und Saphira mit Vorfreude erfüllt waren und die Gefühle des jeweils anderen spüren konnten und damit war ein "Wie fühlst du dich"-Gespräch nicht notwendig. So verging Stunde nach Stunde, die Stille nur unterbrochen vom Heulen des Windes und Saphira's gleichmäßig ruhigen Flügelschlägen. Die Reisenden hatten Glück die See war ruhig und keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, das war nicht oft so. Schon öfters hatten Eragon und seine Gefährten in den östlichen Ländern mit Stürmen zu kämpfen, auch bei der Überfahrt auf dem Elfenschiff kamen sie in einen Sturm welcher das Boot längst gekentert hätte, wären nicht die stärksten Magier von Alagaësia an Bord gewesen.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages kam Land in die Sicht von Saphira, welche daraufhin trotz der Reisetrapazen die Flügel schneller schwingen ließ. Aufgrunddessen waren sie bereits zur Mittagszeit in Vroengard, der Insel der Drachenreiter, angekommen. Eragon schlug vor eine Pause zu machen, um Saphira Zeit zum Ausruhen zu geben. Diese verneinte den Vorschlag sofort, motiviert durch die Vorfreude auf die alten Gefährten der Reisenden. Am späten Nachmittag flogen sie über den Buckel nach Carvahall, Eragon und Saphira's Heimat. Hier war kein Vorschlag seitens Eragon nötig, Saphira ging in den Landeanflug und landete nicht weit vom Dorfeingang. Rohan, Eragon's Cousin welcher nach dem Krieg an die Spitze des Dorfes gewählt wurde, hatte seine Aufgaben wahrgenommen, den das Dorf strahlte wie noch nie zuvor. Aus Holzhütten wurden kleine gemauerte Häuser, am Dorfplatz ein Brunnen und die zuvor gebauten Verteidigungsanlagen aus Holz wurden abgerissen und durch steinerne Mauern ersetzt, lediglich das Tor wurde als Andenken an das Leiden der Dorfbewohner verschont.

Das kleine Dorf ist zum größten Handelsplatz, zwischen den westlich angesiedelten Menschen und den Elfen aus Du Weldenwarden, angewachsen. In mitten der Stadt befand sich gerade eine Burg in Bau und am Marktplatz feilschten Händler mit den Bewohnern um Waren aus allen Teilen des Kontinents.

 **Nächstes Kapitel:** Wiedervereinigung mit Rohan und Katarina. Weiterzug nach Urû'baen

2


End file.
